Blood Secrets
by Riki Von Nightgale
Summary: What would you do if your blood was the key to your survival... or death? Amy just wanted to be Bella's pillar of support when they moved to Forks but what she got was unravelling secrets and surprises.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Okay, quick disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (Stephanie Meyers does) or ever been to Forks. I own Amy and this story. This will be sort of AU, meaning canon parings may vary and Vampires don't sparkle in this, I think its a little ridiculous and ...sounds like they were farted on by unicorns... or puked on.. I can never remember which is which. I'm sorry for any mistakes and will love any corrections you think I should make. So... Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>I didn't like travelling that much, I got motion sickness on most transportation vehicles and it only made me queasy and uncomfortable being away from home. What could I say? I was territorial. So why was I on the plane heading for Forks, Washington which was four states away from home as well as being the opposite of Arizona?<p>

I glanced over at Bella who smiled weakly after catching my stare. I took her cold and clammy hand in mine before smiling brightly, acting happy and cheerful for her sake. I was adopted into her family when my parents went missing, I came home from being with my uncle one day and instead of my parents, Bella's mother, Renee was there. Granted I was confused and worried when she smiled at me with tears in her eyes while telling me I was staying with her for awhile. That was four years ago. They were my family now and I was going to take care of them for taking care of me.

Stepping off that plane and meeting Bella's dad, Charlie, was fairly awkward- seeing as how it was our first meeting ever and I was covered in vomit. The kid next to me in the window seat decide to announce his nausea by showing me, up close and personal. After very quick introductions, in which Bella, and later Charlie who overcame his shock quickly, were desperately holding in their laughter, I ran to the bathroom to change into clean clothes. I was lucky enough to come out of the stall and run into a cleaner lady. She handed me a plastic bag to put my ruined clothes in with a booming laugh. I thanked her, laughing at my misfortune as well.

I found Bella and Charlie in the Starbucks next to the bathroom, having a friendly yet slightly awkward chat while waiting for their order. I knew that Bella felt a little uncomfortable with Charlie considering they hadn't seen each other in a long time. She smiled and waved, then turned to grab her order. She handed me a poppy-seed muffin and hot chocolate as soon as she reached me.

"I got the hot coco at McDonald's, thought you might want it for comfort." She winked.

I laughed "This is why I love you."

We consumed our order while heading for Charlie's car, which turned out to be a patrol car. Not at all embarrassing for two teenagers to be at the airport being herded into a police car. The stares and awkward smiles we got when we met eyes were wonderful. I can't really say that I remember the car ride. As soon as I relaxed into the back seat with Bella and Charlie upfront chatting, I was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2: The first night

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I own the story and Amy! Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>I woke up in a bed, alone. It was dark out so I guessed I had stayed comatose for a good remainder of the afternoon. I got out of the dark room, fumbling and tripping over who knows what. I finally managed to reach the door and awkwardly molested the area I thought the knob should be. I must have made a lot of noise since someone came up to check on me. The thought was nice and I was grateful... but it's a little hard to express the gratitude when they slammed the door in my face. I grunted in pain as the person responsible gasped in surprise.<p>

"Amy! What happened?!" Bella asked, genuinely concerned for my well being.

"Door!" I grunted "Face!"

"Oh, sorry." She chuckled nervously and took my face into her hands, cooing. "I don't think your nose is broken. No blood and crookedness!"

I merely shook my head to clear myself of the pain and the shocked tears. I smiled weakly at her and gave an equally shaky laugh. I nodded, not trusting myself to reply without my voice cracking. Another thing I cant handle well besides travelling, pain. She smiled and started to lead me away from the room I presume is ours and down the stairs to the kitchen where Charlie stood by the sink with coffee in hand. He smiled at me and I offered a little wave in response. Bella took me by the arm and pressed up against my side.

"Charlie, this is Amy." She pulled me in closer. "My sister."

"Nice to meet you, Sir." I extended my free arm toward him in a friendly manner and blushed when he chuckles at Bella's obvious show of affection towards me.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were introducing your boyfriend to me." He took my hand and gave a firm shake. "Well in this case- girlfriend."

She blushed, shifting away from me and crossing her arms as Charlie laughed loudly, making me let out a couple soft chuckles at her expense. Her face twisted slightly in a frown and I laughed along with Charlie this time.

_Next day_

After having dinner and making chitchat I came to know Charlie a little better and the awkwardness between him and Bella seemed to fade a little as we all joked and ate. Since Bella was the only one who could cook and Charlie didn't want her to "overwork" herself, we had ordered pizza and Chinese. Pizza for Charlie and me, Chinese for Bella. She made an excuse on how it's less greasy but looking at the shine of her food compared to ours made the excuse ridiculous. Though the shine could have been due to the sauce but I won't dwell on it.

"So, what are you girls doing tomorrow?" Charlie had asked.

"I was thinking of decorating our rooms and finish unpacking." Bella had answered.

Charlie nodded and they both turned to me. I had been too busy attempting to eat my outrageously cheesy pizza without making too much of a mess, in so much that I had no idea why they were suddenly watching me eat. Had they heard the strange noise that escaped me when the cheese had suddenly decided to be a pro swan diving or seen the face I was making when I had seen the unexpected dive? Either way, the attention left me staring back with my infamous deer-in-headlights face. Charlie's eyes widened too, his face twisting in slight concern and panic. Bella merely rolled her eyes at me.

"What are you doing tomorrow Ams?" She asked, clearing my confusion.

"MmAh" I quickly swallowed, "I was thinking about going around to get used to the town."

"In which you mean that you're planing on checking out the library and sweets shop."

"Yup!" I laughed, as she rolled her eyes again, smiling lightly. Charlie watched the exchange with a small smile as well. 

I smiled as I remembered how pleasant dinner had been last night. Charlie was a nice guy, awkward and not really the "outgoing" type but pleasant to be around. I was never one for much conversation anyways so it was nice that he wasn't the type to pry and stick his nose in others business. I slid my tennis shoes on and grabbed a random jacket from the boxes. I bounced down the stairs and grabbed some left over pizza to heat before looking for my keys. Renee had my car driven here so we would have something to drive, not knowing that Charlie had bought us a truck. But that was fine since now we have back up. I found them just as the pizza were done.

"I'm heading out now! You coming Bells?" I yelled upstairs.

"I'm still unpacking!" She yelled back, a hint of playful annoyance in her voice.

I cringed a little, she was unpacking my things as well as decorating my room. She was the one who wanted to do it, she never liked how plain and simple my room was. I had no posters and I was content in having white walls and just a bed in a corner. If it wasn't for her that would have been all I had but she was kind enough to include a beanbag and a colourful rug for the wooden floor.

"I love you!" I shout to try to quail the guilt building in my gut.

"As you should!" She calls back.

I chuckled as I grabbed my pizza and opened the door, only to be met with an onslaught of cold air in my face. I shivered and bit into a slice before running for my Honda pilot. The cold merely served me right for waking up this early on a weekend.

* * *

><p>I had been driving around for the past half hour, eating my quickly cooling pizza and generally being bored. There wasn't much here and I had yet to find a store that sold sweets. After a while of mindless driving, I finally found something I liked. A library! I quickly drive into the parking lot but there wasn't any open spots. I quickly parked on the other side of the road, no one would mind right? I ran across the street in my excitement but was heart broken when I read the big fat CLOSED sign. Considering the fact that I couldn't find any parking this was BS. I reached for the handle before seeing the little memo at the end, that read:<p>

**Closed for general public as the interior is being remodel. Thank you for your understanding.**

I whimpered a little, I was looking forward to new books and checking out their collection. I stepped backwards and quickly turned away, head hung and shoulders slumped. Some may call me dramatic for getting upset because of a closed library but then again I think it's strange how people get so obsessive over Apple products and frantic when they don't get the new products.

I made the way back to my car as though I were walking away from a bad break-up. Which I admit was being a little dramatic, just a little. I was in the middle of the road when dizziness decided to punch me in the face, most likely telling me to stop being a drama queen over a bunch of books. Which might have been the reason why I didn't see the jeep, I merely felt the impact and heard the thud my body made when I connected with the ground.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

_ The birds were chirping in the trees, that were so close together that the sunlight was barely able to reach the forest floor, as I relaxed against something warm. I realized it was a man's chest as arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer, letting me feel the slender muscles and broadness of their chest. I felt them nuzzled my head before taking in my scent. Laughter bubbled in my throat before tumbling out past my lips._

_"What are you doing?" I laughed._

_"You smell nice" The man replied._

_"I use the same things you use." I said, a smile playing on my lips._

_"And yet you still smell better." He took another long breath, playfully. "Much better."_

_I merely laughed again, turned, and kissed him._

* * *

><p>I bolted upright, tears prickling painfully at my eyes and gasping for breath. I didn't know why, but my chest shriveled up in pain. This was happening a lot recently, I would wake up crying with no idea why. The rest of my day would be ruined and I would be mopey, nothing would cheer me up. Once, my depression had gotten so bad that, I had worried Renee so much that she seriously considered making me see a therapist or a doctor. I took a deep breath to calm myself before I reached up to brush my tears away. Only to feel intense pain from my right shoulder and gasp loudly in pain. Suddenly someone was at my side, gently grasping my hand and rubbing my upper back.<p>

"Amy sweetheart, you alright?"

My vision was still blurry from the tears and it was rather dark in the room to see anyway. The only light was the few slivers seeping through the curtains and the aroma, sweet peas with a hint of vanilla, candle beside me. My ears were ringing yet felt like they were blocked up, making it hard to hear the person well. Though due to how deep it sounded I could tell it was a man. I remembered the plane ride to Forks and dinner, as well as being hit by a car due to being melodramatic. I also deducted it was Charlie asking, considering I didn't know anyone else here.

"Charlie? What happened?" I was a little surprised at how soft and raspy my voice was.

"..." Apparently Charlie was as well.

I glanced up at the blurred figure of a man in confusion. "Charlie?"

"Its Carlise, remember me?" My hearing had improved to the point that I realized it was in fact, not Charlie.

Fear gripped me as a sudden wave of ice flooded my systems, clearing my sight and hearing quickly with a shot of adrenaline. I didn't know anyone named Carlise. Nor did I know anyone else in Forks as I had arrived yesterday.

"... C-carlise?" I repeated, fear only making my voice crack and me more vulnerable.

"Yes, Carlisle, remember?"

I slowly took in his appearance as best I could, fear still gripping my heart. Soft gold for hair, pale white skin, and orbs of mixed gold for eyes. He was beautiful, the kind of person you imagine for a Greek god. Though his beauty didn't matter to me as my eyes darted around the room, taking in every and anything I could. Speaking of which I was in a soft, warm bed that he sat on the edge of.

"...I'm sorry, I can't remember... Have we met before?" I decided to be honest. From the faint traces of a smile I saw on his face I didn't think I was in any danger. The fear was already starting to fade, leaving me more weary than startled.

"Oh..." he said, the smile dropping, obviously hurt.

I could only look away in response. What was I to say to someone who was hurt by me forgetting them? I realized by the bars on the bed and the faint smell of medicine and cleaning products that I was in a hospital room. Was I hurt badly enough to be placed in the hospital? Or were they just making sure I was okay? I turned the man again, about to ask when he spoke.

"I realize how confused you are." He chuckled softly, "It can be quite shocking to wake up in an unfamiliar place. But we'll be able to release you soon enough. It seems like you got off with only some bruises, a miracle by it's own right, nothing broken."

I sighed in relief, what was I going to do if I had broken something on my (officially) first day of Forks?

"Thanks so much for taking care of me." I fiddled with the sheets and realized that I was in a hospital gown. I glanced up, right into his golden eyes. "Um, can I have my clothes back?"

I couldn't stop the blush that spread across my cheeks when he chuckled softly. He suddenly grimaced as he turned away.

"I'm afraid that your clothes are... not suitable to wear any longer. You hit your head hard to cause bleeding and it has stained them." He walked over to the door, beckoning someone in. "It was actually my daughter, Rose who hit you."

A girl with the same overwhelming beauty as the doctor strutted in. Her blond locks dramatically blew backwards with how fast she was approaching my side. She looked me over with a cold eye and what seemed like guilt lined her figures. She quickly turned away to look at the candle before speaking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you and I was going too fast."

Her voice was beautiful, smooth and pretty, yet there was a slight cracking, as though she had been crying. Carlise was quick to lecture her about manners and being prideful when she was to blame. The sight brought the image of a little child sulkily being defiant to her father and I couldn't stop the giggle. The girl snapped toward me again, her golden orbs piercing with intense anger.

"What are you laughing at!?"

...This of course, only made it harder to stop the giggles. The glare sharped and she growled as Carlise hid a smile behind a pale hand.

"You are so cute!" I giggled, holding my sides as they bubbled up my throat. 


End file.
